Kazumitsu Terashima
Kazumitsu (harmonius light) Terashima aka: Kazu Age: 39 (appears to be 18-20 years of age) Height: 6' race: Japanese weight: 185lbs Occupation: "Family" Busniss / Student At OSU Quote You may think that you know me. But unless I've been in your bed, you don't know me that well. Bio (what is known of him) *Full name Kazumitsu Terashima *Born the third son to a prestigious yakuza family *Had a very rebellious youth *Guitarist for the band "Blast" *Mastered judo and kendo at age 10 *Used father's influence to make a name for himself in Japan *Nick named "Kazu" *Punk attitidue *Titled "love em' and leave em' Kazu" by college friends on OSU campus *Has a soft side for strong women *Moved to America for college experience *Stayed in America to start his punk band/cover for yakuza delings in north campus area *Is currently the "godfather" advisor of the underground yakuza in the north campus area *Has known "Rhodes" and brother Robbie since Rhodes' first semester at OSU *Has spoken with Robbie (as Rhodes character) to provide information on "strange hits" that were needed *When dealing with Robbie (Rhodes), Kazu has aranged meeting points. All of which are set by Kazu's right hand man "Yokozuna" (nicknamed for his sumo size). Kazu has never seen Robbie wearing a mask in any of the meetings. *His story: * Born the third son of a prestigious yakuza boss, Kazumitsu had most of his life planned out for him. He was trained in judo, jeet kun do, and bushido from the age of 7. He was trained in the ways of the family business starting when he was 10 as a delivery boy (because his father never trusted him with the bigger, more important tasks). When he was 13, tired of his father’s maniacal ways and treatment of him, Kazumitsu rebelled. He took on the name “Kazu” and started running errands for a rival yakuza gang. Using his father’s influence, purely to spite him, he took over the gang shortly after his 16th year. To add insult to injury, Kazu then used his gang, The Rebel Gaki, to Overthrow his father’s rule and take control of the Terashima family. Kazu then e xecuted his father and eldest brother, forced his mother to run the family brothel, and made a public example of his middle brother by tying him to the front of the House gates for a week (after turning him into one of the “Rebel Gaki”). During the summer of his 16th year, Kazu had finally found true competition. A local school had produced a prodigy son. In this case, it was the actual grandson of the school’s founder. One night while conducting normal business, Kazu’s clan had run into trouble. They had advised that they had been ambushed by “a thousand blades of screaming pain”." Furious that his clan would be taken down by mere mortals, Kazu decided to investigate. Using his middle brother for bait, Kazu waited for the interlopers to strike. When “they” did, Kazu found himself speechless. His movements were as graceful and fluid as a stream. Kazu’s brother did not stand a chance against someone so skilled. With his brother’s head flying toward him, Kazu broke his admiring gaze to dodge, in doing so he had given away his position. There he stood, towering over the assassin. Kazu looked into their eyes and saw pure beauty and clarity. Assuming at first that the figure was that of a female, he was all the more impressed. Kazu gave up, plotting to get closer to the assissin. It was his plan after all. Prior to bringing his half wit brother to his doom, he had placed his number one in charge of the clan to carry out his orders. Kazu was quite cunning. He had told his number one that he would be going undercover for some time in order to thwart the obvious rival clan. Little did he know that the rival “clan” was nothing more than a boy himself. In order to get closer to the killer, he gave himself over. He played the part of the victim, hoping that the killer would not see through his disguise. Once the “killer” saw that Kazu was of no threat, he removed his mask. Long, midnight black locks fell to the killers shoulders. His clear eyes pierced into Kazu’s as if he were trying to distinguish if Kazu were human or something more. Then, without a word to Kazu, the killer jumped onto the nearest roof top. “Wait! Please, help me!” Kazu shouted. The man jumped back down and gave Kazu a stern look. “I have no time for you. If you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll end you.” He said in a voice as smooth as silk and deep as the night. “Please,” Kazu begged, “help me…” his acting paid off, or maybe the man just didn’t want to kill what he thought was an innocent. “I’ll take you as far as the edge of the village, but then you are on your own.” The man said curtly. With those few words, observing his fluid movement, witnessing is proficiency with a sword, Kazu fell into lust with this man. He kept quiet the entire ride through the little country village. Then, seizing his opportunity, Kazu spoke up before the man left him at the village’s end. “I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. I owe you a debt I fear I will be unable to repay.” Kazu spoke with grace and hid his intentions to the man. “In order to repay my debt, I must know your name, stranger” “You owe me nothing.” The man spoke like the thunder itself. “But if you must call me something, you may call me Rhodes.” Kazu then, using his silver tongue and a type of charm that was taught to him by the clan, convinced the man to take him with him. The unsuspecting “Rhodes” allowed Kazu entry to his school. Kazu became close with the man that called himself Rhodes, the man that everyone else called Master Ooishi. For a year, Kazu waited for his opportunity to make Rhodes his personal slave. Kazu wanted to own him. He found his chance later that summer. Apparently, Rhodes had a soft spot for one of his student’s siblings, a “pretty young flower” named Kimoko. Her family was wealthy and had planned that her hand be given to a local lord in order for the family to gain a substantial plot of land and rice fields. Rhodes was heartbroken when he found out. Kazu, once again, seized his opportunity. Under the cover of the night, Kazu sent message to his clan to murder the wealthy land owner and his entire family, save, of course, Kimoko. The next day, covered in the blood of her fallen family, Rhodes found Kimoko unconscious in her family’s main hall. With Kazu by his side, Rhodes wept and fell to his knees thinking that Kimoko was dead as well. When she opened her eyes, Rhodes stopped abruptly and held her tighter in order to shield her from the carnage around her. Rhodes nursed Kimoko back to health over the next few months, both falling deeper in love with each other. On the 3rd eve of the 4th month of her recovery, Rhodes and Kazu were sitting outside the school sharing a cup of warm sake. “Rhodes, my friend, are you happy?” his speech was oily and mischievous. “Yes, my friend. Though I weep for my student and the rest of Kimoko’s family, I am selfishly happy right now that I get to hold her each night” Rhodes looked up at the moon, obl ivious of Kazu’s nefarious plot. “Your happiness means much to me,” Kazu smirked, “I’m glad that I was able to oblige…” Upon hearing his code words, Kazu’s clan surrounded them both. Rhodes heard Kimoko scream in the distance. “WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?!” Rhodes screamed throwing his remaining sake at Kazu. “I thought that you would be more… Pleased.” Kazu laughed. “I simply repaid my ‘debt’ that I owed you for”, Kazu laughed mockingly, “saving my life.” Rhodes started to jump at Kazu but found himself held back by what he now presumed were Kazu’s men. “What is it you want? I have no money, no status, nothing that could possibly be of use to you” Rhodes spat at Kazu. “Oh, but you have skill, my friend. Skill that is hard to teach. And if you value her life, you will listen to my proposition.” Kazu laughed. “I want you to be my personal slayer. If others like my clan challenge me, I want you personally to rid me of their presence.” Held not only by the guards surrounding him but also by the love for Kimoko, Rhodes agreed. “Since you now owe me this debt, and are now in my service, I must know your true name. Not just the name you have taken as your mask.” Kazu demanded simply. “Yujiro. Ooishi, Yujiro.” As the name left his lips, Rhodes felt as if his very soul left with it. Kazu now owned him. “I shall take my leave now. But you will hear from me from time to time. Be ready!” Kazu spat at Rhodes. Making sure that he was docile as a newborn, Kazu reached over and whispered in his ear, “This would have gone much smoother if not for her… Remember that.” And then left with his men. Yujiro was left to ponder his shame in letting himself be used as a man such as Kazu. For falling for a trap so easily. He took Kimoko in his arms and pledged with the remainder of his soul that he would fight for his freedom once more. Kazu, satisfied with his ‘purchase,’ decided to treat himself to something that gave him the most glee he’s ever felt. Shortly before his 18th year, Kazu finally permitted one of his clan to officially turn him so he would be able to forever keep his youthful appearance. A sort of birthday gift to himself. In the years following, Kazu employed Yujiro as his personal guard and slayer. Bound by his oath, Yujiro could do little to defy Kazu. And shortly after his 39th year, Kimoko announced she was with child. Yujiro was overjoyed and saddened all at once. He kept the news from Kazu as best he could, but in her 5th month, Kimoko started to show. When Kazu realized that Kimoko was with child, and for so long, he was furious. A child would change things… Kazu had done so much to break Yujiro over the years, but children can bring joy and revitalize you. Something needed to be done. Then, Kazu developed a plan. He had seen the look in Yujiro’s eyes as of late, knew that he meant to escape. Kazu was going to let him… for a while. He saw Yujiro and Kimoko escape into the night. He told the guards to let them leave. Kazu himself followed the couple to the village of Wakayama. Once again, Kazu left his number one in charge as he followed that man. Kazu waited, holed up in a shack on the outskirts of the village. He watched as Kimoko gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Megumi. He watched as Yujiro started a small school. He watched as Yujiro trained them all to be “demon slayers.” Kazu bided his time, watching, waiting on his next strike. He found his next chance when Megumi was the ripe age of 16. With eyes and grace like her father, she walked toward him unknowing. Right into his trap. She was a beauty to behold, that was true, but Kazu had plans for her. “Oh! Please excuse me.” She blushed. “That’s quite alright.” Kazu gave her his slickest smile. Many chance meetings such as this went unnoticed by Yujiro and Kimoko. And Kazu had planted his seed, his plan. In the summer of Megumi’s 18th year, Kazu put his plan into action. Using a guise and assumed identity of a local, Kazu reintroduced himself to Yujiro once more. This time, Kazu became Hiro Nakamura. Kazu almost laughed at how simple it was to fool Yujir o once again. But he was a mere mortal, he knew nothing of Kazu’s true power. He courted Yujiro’s daughter, then he wed her and bed her. Soon after their first night together as husband and wife, Megumi was with child… Kazu’s child. Kazu had infiltrated Yujiro’s family with such ease. It was not until after Hiro jr was born that he put his true plan into action. He removed Megumi from the protection of her father. He moved the family to Okinawa. He loved that he could toy with Yujiro right under his own nose. Little did Kazu know that Yujiro had found out about his plan. The fall after Kazu had moved Yujiro’s daughter away from him, he paid her an unexpected visit. Megumi was glad to see her father again, but he seemed disconnected from his normal self. He was stern and seemed to eye little Hiro with an unknown disgust. Kazu realized when he returned home that evening that his ruse was discovered. He wanted to put his full plan into action there and then, but Yujiro stopped him. “Son-in-law, I must speak with you privately.” Yujiro said. “…Of course father.” Kazu agreed. Megumi bid them farewell as they left the home. Once they were far enough away, Kazu was face to face with Yujiro’s blade. “How long have you known, Rhodes old friend?” Kazu smirked. “Leave now, and I will not kill you. Spare my family and I will let you live.” Yujiro said firmly. “You and what army?” Kazu mocked, dropping the guise. As his laughter quieted, Kazu looked around and was astonished. Apparently, Yujiro had assembled a rather large group of his students, all equally skilled in the art of demon slaying. Kazu looked into Yujiro’s eyes with hatred. “You would sacrifice your daughter’s happiness to be rid of me? Do you even know what you are doing? Hiro would grow up without a father. Megumi without a husband to care for her.” “Better that than a demon!” Yujiro stabbed at Kazu with his blade. It stung, but that was all. Kazu jumped away laughing. “And what of your grandson? What will you call him? Will you teach him to slay his own kind?” Kazu’s mocking laugh surrounded the master and his students. As soon as the laughter started, it vanished. Kazu kept his distance from Yujiro’s family for a while. Kazu watched his son grow from a distance, knowing what was to come. He watched as Megumi disgraced her family further when she wed the white man. Kazu followed them to Canada and watched as she bore another son. Kazu waited patiently for his next move. Plotting and planning. Years passed, Kazu grew bored of the life he was leading. He contacted his number one and advised him to reform the clan into a full yakuza. Watching from a distance, Kazu followed his son and former wife to the US. Kazu watched his son as he grew belligerent. He witnessed his son go through his first real thirst. He watched as Megumi seemed helpless and contacted her father for help. Kazu watched as Yujiro trained his grandson to kill his own kind. Kazu had to admit, his son had a knack for slaying. Kazu followed his son back home after his training was complete. He found his true opening. As his son enrolled into college, Kazu made his move. He enrolled into some of the same classes. He befriended him. Kazu brought a few of his men from overseas to establish a clan in his college’s town. He convinced his son to work for him as a killer for hire. To all appearances, Kazu was Hiro’s best friend. To Hiro, Kazu was his boss. Kazu’s plan had worked perfectly. He wasn’t going to let this plan get screwed over. It almost did, too. It was fall again, Kazu had, behind Hiro’s back, been trying to recruit Robbie as an errand boy. Jus t to have around as a backup plan. Robbie was not that talented as far as the art of fighting, but he was obedient, he loved his older brother, and wanted to impress him at all costs. Hiro found out though. “You can’t use him! I won’t let you! He has a life ahead of him! Not like me. Just let him go, Kazu!” Hiro pleaded. “Rhodes, it’s not good business for me to just let him go… He knows what we do. Well, not everything, but he knows about the business we run. I can’t just let him go. Unless…” Kazu paused. “Unless you become my personal body guard. For the rest of your days. Forsake your family, Rhodes, and pledge your allegiance to me and only me. Then, I will let him go.” After all of the planning. After all of the plotting a nd scheming. His plan was finally comin g to a head.